The overall goal of the Center for Innovation in Health Disparities Research is to reduce health disparities by increasing capacity for culturally competent nursing research. The Center will focus its efforts on advancing the cultural competence of all students and faculty, increasing the number of minority nurse researchers, and on developing innovative strategies for conducting research with racial, ethnic and culturally diverse populations. The Center aims to: (1) Mentor students and faculty in culturally competent research strategies; (2) Increase the cadre of minority nursing researchers through mentoring of students and faculty; (3) Facilitate project and grant development with students and faculty respectively; (4) Develop and refine innovative methodologies in health disparity and cross-cultural research through collaboration with academic and community partners; (5) Conduct methodology workshops to advance the science; and (6) Develop the infrastructure to support and sustain our academic and community partnerships. To meet these aims we will create a partnership among a research-intensive majority serving institution (UNC-Chapel Hill) and Historically Black Colleges and Universities (WSSU and NCCU) in North Carolina. The aims of the Center will be accomplished through four cores. The Administrative Core will coordinate the overall budget, resources, and activities of the Center and will develop and implement educational programs designed to promote innovative methodologies in the area health disparities research. The Pilot Feasibility Core will fund pilot studies and will mentor faculty and doctoral students on the design and implementation of research projects and on the development of larger programs of research. The Mentoring Core will provide an enriched mentored research experience for undergraduate and graduate students. The Outreach Dissemination Core will collaborate with minority communities to develop research partnerships.